otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Just Nudge Me
The Outlook club is much like it was a few weeks ago and despite the shooting business has not suffered in the least bit. Wearing a fairly nice shirt and slacks, along with a nicer dress jacket Larin is standing in sitting in front of the restaurant desk. He checks his chrono every so often in his usual nervous gesture. Arizhel walks in from the main concourse, and gives the establishment a rather pointed once-over. Indeed, time stops for noone. A faintly contemplative expression crosses the woman's face, but then she spots the telltale rust-colored locks of a very familiar Lunite. She walks over to Larin and looks down at him when she gets there. "You look nice," she offers, along with a faint smile. Larin looks up from his watch just as Arizhel appears over top of him. A bright smile comes across his lips as he moves to stand up in front of her with a smile. "Glad you think so,” Larin says, leaning in to give her a kiss in greeting. "You're stunning of course." His green eyes look tired and bloodshot but their alert as ever. "Stars above, when was the last time you -slept-?" Rish inquires, her eyebrows knitting together in concern as she studies Larin's face. "You look tired as hell, hon. Geez, you need a good woman around to take care of you, it seems." She chuckles, and offers a wink. "I'll let you know when I find one, cause I'm a very -bad- woman. But you knew that already." Larin brings up two fingers to Rish's cheek for a moment and gives it a light stroke. "Hardly," Larin remarks with a smirk. He then reaches up to stifle a yawn. "I'm alright really. Just been doing a lot of footwork and research." He smiles. "But now that you're here I have an excuse to wake up." Arizhel chuckles and shakes her head. "Maybe we should find you a place to take a nap, hm? You're no good to me if you're not rested." She gives a faint smirk and quirks a brow. "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about, anyway?" "I'll recover soon enough.", Larin returns with a light smile. "I wanted to ask you ... since you've got leave coming up ... care to go on an adventure?". He /is/ appearing to wake up quite a bit now that Rish is here. Arizhel takes a step back and puts both hands on her hips, quirking one brow upward and eyeing the Lunite dubiously. "Adventure? Why do I think that I'm not gonna like this?" She chuckles, and shakes her head. "Well, you only go around once, or so they say. What did you have in mind?" "Well if all goes right I'm going on an all expense paid trip to speak with a few people at an underwater salvage site," Larin replies, taking a step closer with a mischevious smile. "It occured to me that my /assistant/ would love very nice in a wetsuit. Also I thought it might be a fun thing to try." He offers a shrug. "But if you've got a hot date or something..." A wink at that. "Your assistant?" Rish inquires, a smirk stealing across her lips. "So that's what I am, hm? And just what do I assist you with, pray tell?" After a moment, she stifles a giggle and shakes her head. "Umm... on second thought, don't answer that." The woman quirks a brow, and taps on her chin with one purple-lacquered nail. "Hm. I dunno, I've got a pretty full schedule next week, but I'll see if I can clear up some time for ya." Larin smirks lightly at that and drops his hands subtly down to Rish's waist. "What do I have to do to make it worth your while?" Larin asks, same smirk still in place. "You don't want me to answer that," she retorts, giving a faintly predatory smile and leaning close to murmur in Larin's ear. "At least not in public." Rish grins knowingly then, and kisses his cheek lightly before stepping back again. "In any case, I don't need any convincing. Sounds like fun, actually. Just like something straight out of the vids, ya know?" She chuckles. "My leave starts Sunday, but I think I told you that already." "Sure," Rish replies, smiling. "Always up for coffee, especially when the company's so interesting." She quirks a brow, and looks up at Larin for a moment. "Heh, y'know, it's funny. I'm finding it awful hard to be afraid of G'ahnli anymore, after having one as a doctor." She chuckles and shakes her head. "Anyway, cmon, let's go find a table." Larin drops an arm behind her shoulders and walks over with her to a booth. He lets her slide in and then moves to slide into his own seat. "I figured it was safe to come here. I mean ... what are the chances of the same thing happening at the same place, right?" A nervous little laugh there. His hand rests on the table. "God your beautiful. "Lightning never strikes the same place twice," Arizhel recites, then shakes her head. "Or so they say. I have an uncle that'd argue the point, though." She blushes slightly at the compliment, and reaches across the table to touch one of Larin's hands lightly. "And you, my dear, are the most dashing man I've ever laid eyes upon. But if we sit here complimenting each other all night, we'll never get down to business, hm?" "You need to get out more, love," Larin returns with a wink. "Anyway you're right though. It's a quick dive down to the base in a submersible and there's about a week of dive training with it. Won't cost anything." He smiles a bit. "Not sure if it’s up your alley but I've been missing you so much and though you might want to come along." Arizhel smirks, and eyes Larin somewhat haughtily. "And you need to learn how to take a compliment," she retorts, her expression softening into an amused smile. "Actually, it sounds like fun, especially if you're there. I've been missing you a fair bit myself, you know." Larin looks happy about that. "Then it's settled. I'll let Stu know you can start Sunday," Larin replies. A specialist waitress arrives and asks for drink orders. "Uhm. Coffee please." He looks across the table to Rish. "Oh, coffee for me too," Rish says, nodding and looking up at the waitress. "Umm, make sure to bring plenty of cream and sugar, too." She chuckles then, and shifts her eyes across the table to Larin. "What, were you afraid that I wouldn't want to go or something?" “Well I wasn't sure if you liked that sort of stuff," Larin replies with an honest shrug as the waitress moves off. "You swim like a fish though so I thought I might aswell ask." He grins. "Besides when we're in the base all you've gotta do is look pretty and hell ... you're already a natural at that." Arizhel laughs aloud. "I swim like a fish? God, have you forgotten when my foot slipped and you had to haul me out of the pool?" She stifles a giggle with one hand and blushes, then. "I should probably at least know what I'm supposed to be 'assisting' with if I'm going to play the part of your assistant," she points out, quirking a brow. "Well this Janson Harris fellow..." Larin explains. "...the guy who got shot... he used to work for UUM as a structural engineer. They're a salvage operation and all of his immediate supervisors are onsite. I need to speak with them." He grins. "You can hold a PDA though!" "Gee thanks," Rish says, smirking. "Well, if we dress me right, nobody will notice that I'm fumbling through it. Or maybe they'll assume you hired me for... other services." She snickers and shakes her head. "You'd also be surprised at what people are willing to say in front of me when I'm playing dumb. I've gotten pretty good at it. Sometimes I even fool myself," Rish quips, grinning. Larin laughs at that. "Yeah well I didn't mean it that way!", Larin remarks with a smirk. He grins though at her analysis. "Well anyone who can loosen lips in a case like this is as good an assistant as any." He pats her hand in his. Arizhel grins mischievously. "But it's true, isn't it? The bit about the other services, I mean." She chuckles, and squeezes Larin's hand affectionately. "In any case, I'll do what I can. I'm not going to win any awards for my acting talents or anything." The waitress is back with their coffees and Larin thanks her. She scoots off soon enough to another table. "Either way we'll get some quality time and who knows? We might have fun. I hear it’s a beautiful sight." He grins. "But only half as beautiful as you." "Flatterer," Rish replies, blushing slightly. She averts her eyes, instead opting to look down at her coffee cup as she adds cream and sugar to the beverage. Looking back up at Larin, she stirs absently. "Not that I mind, mind you. It sounds like a lot of fun, thanks for... y'know, thinking to invite me along." Larin just drinks his coffee dark and stares over his cup at Rish with loving eyes. He eventually finishes up. "Why thank me? I think I'll be having just as much fun as you when you're about." He grins a bit. "How's the coffee?" Arizhel chuckles. "I, for one, like a little coffee with my cream and sugar as you can see," she quips, then sips at the mug. "Hmm, it's good. I haven't had good coffee in awhile. Well, not without a hangover, anyway." Rish grins and looks across at Larin then. "Yeah, well, thanks all the same. For going out and doing things with me, I mean. Karlan... well, he didn't like to leave the ship much. I dunno why..." "I don't see why not," Larin remarks with a smirk. "Have you ever considered that I might just like showing you off?" He chuckles a bit at that. "But seriously ... you're beautiful, charming, and elegant. It's not right to keep you all cooped up on a ship." "Is that it? You just like showing me off?" Rish inquires, grinning mischievously. "I'm not much of a lady, as evidenced by our little escapade the other night, but I do try my best." She chuckles, and sips at her coffee, eyeing Larin over the rim of the cup. "Oh and does that little escapade make me not a gentleman?", Larin inquires with a mock pout. It soon dissolves as he takes another sip of his coffee. "I certainly hope you don't think less of me because it was too sudden or some such." Arizhel chuckles and shakes her head. "Not at all. If I'd have had any reservations, I wouldn't have gone ahead with it, hm?" She quirks a brow and grins mischievously. "I'm quite looking forward to next time, actually." "Me too.", Larin says with a content little sigh. He looks to his empty glass of coffee and then back up to Rish. "I just wanted to let you know it wasn't out of ... well ... jealousy or anything like that. I ... you know." He's a bit red in the face. "Huh? I would never think that," Rish replies, her brow furrowing slightly as she sets down her coffee cup. "I figured it was just... the right time." She smiles faintly, and reaches across to take Larin's hand into hers. "Seems like it worked out okay, hm?" "It did," Larin admits with a weaker smile. "You know you've been ranting and raving about me but I should really be going on about you." He smirks lightly. "It /had/ been awhile." Arizhel blushes faintly, and a slow smile crosses her lips. "How long? Just out of curiosity, mind you. I'm not going to think any less of you or anything, if that's what you're afraid of." She giggles then, and leans closer to whisper "And I didn't do a whole lot. That was all you, love." "It had been near five or four months," Larin returns with a smirk and a blush of his own. "I could settle with both saying we got the job done.", Larin finally quips. He flags down the waitress who refills both their cups and scoots along. "I can live with that," Rish replies, smirking mischievously. "Eh, four or five months isn't enough time to forget. I'm still insisting you weren't rusty." She chuckles, and shakes her head. "Okay, so I'm going out of my way to be reassuring. So sue me." "You'll be hearing from my lawyers," Larin quips. He grins a bit at that and takes another sip of his coffee. "Hey uh ... when do you have to be heading back tonight?". The question is innocent enough. Arizhel shrugs. "In time to get back for my shift in the morning, I would guess. Why?" She sips her coffee again, and looks at Larin over the rim of the cup. "Did you have something in mind?" "Well I just mean that I've heard the uhm... rooms here are spectacular," Larin goes on, admirably well so far. "Wonderful fish tanks. Nice comfy beds…" He looks over the rip of his coffee cup right back at Rish. "...good breakfast." A wink punctuates that statement. "Shall I call you or nudge you?" Rish retorts, chuckling. "Isn't that how the old line goes?" She quirks a brow and grins mischievously. "If I didn't know any better, Larin Weyr, I'd think you were propositioning me." "If my powers of observation don't fail me..." Larin retorts. "I didn't quite ask if you wanted to stay just yet." He looks away for a moment as if to think about something and then looks back at her with just a real boyish smile. "So you wanna stay?" Arizhel chuckles softly and quirks a brow. "I think you're playing games with me now." She taps absently on the tabletop with her fingernails. "Hmmmmmm," she muses, seemingly lost in thought. "I dunno, I -do- have to work in the morning..." "Shuttle delays," Larin suggests with a smirk. "Your call though." Cue puppy dog eyes. "What, are you kidding?" Rish replies, chuckling. "I'm just messing with you. Of course I'll stay, Larin." She looks across the table, mischief in her eyes and a decidedly wolfish grin on her lips. "I'd been wondering when I'd have the chance to get you alone again, actually, and this seems like the perfect opportunity. So, yes, I'll have breakfast with you tomorrow. Just nudge me, hm?" "Oh. I'll nudge you alright," Larin remarks with the same mischievous glance as he sips his coffee. Category: Classic G'ahnlo logs Category: Classic Lunite logs Category: Classic Social logs